The present invention relates to a sliver guide conduit for transporting a traveling silver between the serially-arranged output and calendar rollers of a textile spinning preparation machine, such as a textile draw frame, wherein an arrangement is provided for directing an airstream into the silver guide conduit.
West German Patent Application No. P 36 12 133.9 discloses the provision of a housing located upstream of the calendar rollers in a textile draw frame or like spinning preparation machine for supporting a cylindrical silver guide conduit into which an airstream empties to produce a transporting action on the silver in the interior area of the guide conduit downstream of the point of entry of the airstream.
Silver guide conduits in textile machines are also known wherein the conduit is of a bipartite, or two-piece, construction having one conduit section which extends into another conduit section, such as representatively disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 59-194976, but such silver conduit is not used between the output and calendar rollers of a draw frame or similar spinning preparation machine for transporting the silver therebetween.
British Patent Application No. 2,079,798 discloses a conduit arrangement utilized in the processing of continuous thermoplastic filaments for fluid transportation thereof, the conduit arrangement including one conduit section having a conical end which extends into an opening in the form of a truncated cone in a following conduit section.